Effective congestion control in a data network relies on some knowledge of queueing delays experienced by data packets that traverse a network path from one point to another in the network. Information Centric Networking (ICN) involves forwarding Interests that request data by name to a data responder, and forwarding Data packets that satisfy the Interest to a consumer along a reverse of a path traversed by the Interest.